


RFA+V+Saeran React to MC Who Doesn't Talk About Her Problems

by Mysmelove (Veladryssa)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Relationship Problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 11:32:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16117532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veladryssa/pseuds/Mysmelove
Summary: Anonymous asked:Requests open? Can I get RFA with an MC that is usually a good temperd person but who doesn't like to talk about her problems and is easily irritated if they keep prying about whatever is bothering her, she prefers to be left alone and cool down? This including arguments they may have b/w eachother? Thanks! ♡RFA Reacts to MC Who Doesn’t Talk About Her Problems*A/N: Anon, honestly? I get this way sometimes. Certain days, certain factors are liable to make anyone snap. I’m glad to see I’m not the only one, love! I shall indulge your request and toss in drama as I go along! I hope you enjoy this sweetheart! And, from the bottom of my heart, thank you for sending in a request <3





	RFA+V+Saeran React to MC Who Doesn't Talk About Her Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Hello loves! Once again, this is all taken directly from my tumblr account, MysMeLove! I hope you enjoy this!

-Yoosung-

\- The two of you were fairly easygoing with everything in your lives.

\- Spending nights playing LOLOL while eating some leftover dinner that he’d worked so hard to make.

\- You always helped him with whatever he needed.

\- However, when you had a problem, you preferred to deal with it on your own.

\- That’s just how you were, how you’ve always been.

\- It’s just never come up in conversation.

\- So there was never any need to worry.

\- You two didn’t really fight, so what did it matter?

\- Then one day, you’re in the middle of something extremely important when he bursts through the door, raging about one of his professors.

\- You’re quick to act, trying to calm him down, but literally nothing is helping this boy.

\- I. Mean. Nothing.

\- You were typically a very patient, easygoing person… But this? And the fact that he had kept trying to ask what was wrong to avoid the subject entirely?

\- The two of you had been trying to hash this out for two hours without leverage, and you were at your limit.

\- Finally, he snaps first.

\- “MC, why aren’t you offering any real help this time? You’re so good at this, come on! I need help! And why won’t you talk to me?!”

\- “You know what, Yoosung? I’ve been sitting here, busting my ass trying to help you, and all you do is sit there and try to come up with excuses of why nothing will work! So you know what? Figure it out your damn self!”

\- (Oh. My. God.)

\- His cutie has just snapped.

\- You left him sitting there and walked out. You needed some air.

\- He followed you.

\- “MC!” He was running to catch up to you, but you kept going. You knew you needed to distance yourself before it became worse. “MC, wait! Please!”

\- You didn’t wait. And he didn’t catch up.

\- He was a wreck.

\- Sobbing as he made the agonizing walk back to his place, his face in his hands. (He thought you left him.)

\- He made it to the bedroom, somehow…

\- Still sobbing, he looked around to find nothing but traces of you everywhere, which only broke his heart more.

\- Wondering what he did wrong, he started to panic.

\- Panicking and crying, he found himself pacing. He wanted to talk to you, to beg you to forgive him, but he didn’t know where you were. (You even left your phone behind)

\- After a few hours, you returned.

\- He’d stopped crying, but his face was red and swollen, with a numb, dazed look on his face.

\- “Y-Yoosung?”

\- Hearing your voice, desperation and hope roared in his violet eyes. He was quickly on his feet and running to you, falling to his knees and taking your hands in his shaking ones.

\- “M-MC, I… I’m so sorry! P-please d-don’t leave me! I-I’ll do b-better, I-I p-promise!”

\- He was crying all over again, but you calmly pulled at his hands to get him to his feet, giving him a reassuring smile.

\- “Let’s sit down, okay? I think I need to explain.”

\- He was terrified that you were validating a break-up, but he meekly nodded and followed you to the sofa, sitting at the edge of the cushion beside you.

\- “Yoosung, listen. I… I love you, I want you to know that first. And I’m not leaving you, okay? So, just breathe for me, all right?”

\- The breath he had been holding shook upon exhale, but he nodded and bit his lip to let you continue.

\- “I never had any intention of leaving, but I had to cool off. I like to deal with my problems in my own way without having anyone else get involved. And having someone, anyone, try to get involved with my issues is just something I’ve never been able to deal with. Do… do you understand? Does that make sense to you?”

\- He was silent, letting your words sink in for a few minutes before realization brightened his face.

\- “So it’s like… it’s like when there’s an event on LOLOL that’s based on solo skills to get the legendary item?”

\- You giggled. (Well, that’s one analogy)

\- “Kind of, yes. So the next time I’m having a problem, please… Let me handle it.”

\- He sighed, almost deflated but utterly relieved you weren’t breaking up with him.

\- “Al- All right, MC. But the first sign I see that it’s becoming too much for you to bare…”

\- “Then I’ll try to remember to come to you.”

\- A smile, and he took you in his arms. “Thank you, cutie. That’s all I ask.”

-Zen-

\- Ever the reliable one.

\- Striving to be the perfect boyfriend.

\- And in general, he was. Doting, loving, always taking care of you, always there when you need him.

\- Even times when you didn’t.

\- It wasn’t that you didn’t appreciate his efforts.

\- Quite the contrary. You loved him so much and always knew that no matter what, he’d never give up on you.

\- And you loved that about him, too. The two of you could talk about anything, and it just felt so natural, as if you two had known each other all your lives.

\- But when you needed to be alone, to sort out your own personal dilemmas, it almost drove him crazy.

\- He wanted to help you, so you wouldn’t have to go through anything alone. (Sometimes, my sweet prince, it’s not that simple)

\- And most of the time, it was easy to accept his help. You two were so at ease with one another, it was just one more natural thing between you.

\- Except…

\- The days you wanted to settle your issues alone, he was still there.

\- Even though you knew it wasn’t a bad thing and you knew all he wanted to do was alleviate some of the weight on your shoulders, a certain switch flipped every time he tried to pry.

\- Just a brief little tsk at first before you grit your teeth, willing the urge to tell him to back off to go away.

\- But he kept coming.

\- “Jagiya, come on, I can help! Really! Let me-“

\- “Zen, knock it the fuck off already! Can’t you see that I’m handling it? Let me deal with my own problems, all right? If I want your help, I’ll fucking ask for it!”

\- A flurry of emotions flew through his ruby eyes. Defensiveness, anger, pain, worry, but the biggest one?

\- Pain. And it stayed there, even as the others dissipated.

\- You stormed off, to the bedroom, slamming the door behind you as his mouth hung open slightly.

\- He didn’t understand the outburst at first. You were the most laid-back person he had ever met. What did he do? Could he fix it? Should he approach you?

\- His feet had him moving toward the door before he even gave it a conscious thought. Just as his hand was extended for the doorknob, he stopped, dropping his hand with a sigh and pushing his hair back.

\- There was the hope that you just needed a moment, that you would explain later. He knew those moments. (Taking off after the Echo Girl scandal without so much as one word of when he’d return)

\- Defeated, he went to the sofa, picking up a script for a new role to occupy his mind until you were ready to talk.

\- It wasn’t working. His legs bounced, his hands clenched and opened as he kept rolling his head around to try and focus. Nothing worked.

\- Him leaving you to yourself was driving him insane, going against every bit of judgment he had at the situation. He wanted to be the man who fixed your troubles, no matter how small you perceived them to be.

\- You left the room a couple hours later to find him pacing, the strain on his face evident with his inner turmoil.

\- He thought he’d done something wrong that he seriously needed to make up for.

\- When he saw you, the pain was still there, but there was more concern and worry etched into his statuesque face.

\- “Jagi, I…”

\- “Zen, I’m sorry,” you started with a sigh. “I snapped at you when I shouldn’t have, but I need to talk to you.”

\- He nodded and gestured to the sofa, but the tension was clearly knotting in his shoulders as the two of you sat down.

\- “I love you, Zen. That will never change, but I’ve been so used to dealing with things on my own for so long. Every time someone swore to help me, they either lied or did it for their own selfish reasons. I’ve come to rely on myself.”

\- He opened his mouth and you raised a hand for him to let you finish.

\- “And now, it’s become habit. Something that has nothing against you whatsoever. Please, please bear with me when I get like this, okay? You’re there through everything, and I love it more than I can say. I’m just used to fighting my own battles.”

\- A long, heavy exhale left him, but he nodded, his eyes hopeful. “I love you too, princess, and I’m sorry I’ve upset you. I just want to be your knight, but if this is what you want, I’ll respect your decision.”

\- You pulled him into your arms, embracing him to you tightly. “You’re already my knight, you silly boy.” You left a sweet kiss on his jaw, turning his face that adorable shade of pink.

\- “Jagi…”

\- Oops. (Release. The. Beast!)

-Jaehee-

\- To be honest, Mama Bear doesn’t really discuss her problems unless she feels they are extremely important to the situation at hand.

\- But… her method is to use a simile, not to truly bring her scenarios to light.

\- You understood her, though, and you two were happy.

\- While she was take-charge and no-nonsense, you complimented her by being the easy-going one.

\- That wasn’t to say you were lazy. Quite the opposite.

\- She was Yin and you were Yang, neither of you able to exist without the other because there was something the two of you possessed that existed in the other.

\- She knew there were problems you had of your own, and she was okay with that.

\- But she also wanted you know that you would never have to deal with them alone if you needed her.

\- She wanted to help you the way you were there to help her.

\- Even if she was more rational than emotional, she would offer any kind of comfort she could.

\- There had been moments where she saw you dealing with some struggle, and she would ask you if you needed her for anything.

\- “Thanks, Jaehee, but this is something I need to deal with on my own.”

\- “I understand MC, but you know that-“

\- “Yes, I know you’re always there. You’ve said this before! Now can we please drop it?!”

\- She was mildly taken aback, her eyebrows rising in surprise.

\- You were always the calm one, the one who soothed her frayed nerves.

\- She wanted to be that way for you, but was unsure of how to approach the issue.

\- Not knowing what else to do, she fixed you a cup of coffee and let you be.

\- To say she wasn’t feeling some kind of hurt would be a lie. (But this is Jaehee Kang we’re talking about. Oozing with rationalism.)

\- She simply assumed that whatever you were dealing with was something that required your attention and yours alone. Even if she wanted to help.

\- She heard your sigh and peeked in to check on you. Your head had fallen on the back of the sofa, but you saw her in your peripheral and smiled.

\- “I’m okay, sweetheart. I swear. Thank you for letting me have a moment, and I’m sorry for snapping.”

\- She was beside you when you extended your hand to her, sitting beside you, inwardly relieved.

\- “Will you be all right, MC?” She wondered softly as she took your hand, rubbing the back of it in smooth circles.

\- You nod, giving her a reassuring squeeze. “I will be,” you reply. “And thanks for not pushing the issue.”

-Jumin-

\- Oh, this man.

\- This man is a pro when it comes to dealing with things on his own.

\- His entire childhood? Dealing with his father’s frequent marriages and divorces. Even when speaking to his best friend about it, he would tell him not to worry about it.

\- As an adult? He’s running an entire corporation (even though Jaehee handles the major time- consuming tasks and keeps him current on everything) because his father still insists on ‘finding love’.

\- Does he seek a solution from others? No. Not really. He firmly believes that it can be managed without outside help.

\- It was just who he was. Calculative, tactful, a strategist.

\- And you come along, making him realize he needed you.

\- You cleared away the confines of his mind and released his heart, making him see everything of the world in a whole new light.

\- He would do literally anything to see you smile.

\- And at the first sign of trouble, he wanted to be there.

\- To fix everything the way you fixed him. (Even if he was still learning how to respond emotionally to others.)

\- But… that was where you were like him.

\- In every possible aspect, you and Jumin Han were complete opposites. You were easygoing, he was meticulous and detail-oriented. He noticed everything and stressed how it should be just so. (At least with most things. You, he loved you as you were)

\- When you had a problem, you simply want to be left by yourself, because you know you can deal with it. Yeah, you might sigh and growl a bit, your face might scrunch in concentration, but you were handling it.

\- But your husband thought you were having difficulties of some sort and wanted to help you. (I mean, you’re his entire world, right? Why wouldn’t he?)

\- However, he didn’t know that when you have a problem, that you were like him in the sense that you would handle it on your own.

\- He kept asking if there was something he could do, every time he saw your face contort, even going so far as to offering suggestions for whatever it could have been, every single time.

\- “Jumin! Enough! I love you, but for once, please stop trying to get to the bottom of this! You can’t help with this one!”

\- You lost your cool, and instead of looking at him, you took off to another room in the penthouse.

\- He was frozen to the spot, both unsure what to say and what to do. You had never spoken to him like that before. Not once. Something had to seriously be wrong, and all sorts of questions riddled his brain.

\- Was it him? Did he do something or say something wrong? What could he do to fix it? Something. Anything.

\- He wanted nothing more than to follow you, but the look in your eyes before you’d left said that would have been a very bad idea.

\- So calm, rational, collected Jumin Han was no more. Now he kept pushing his hair from his face, almost pacing the room before deciding to get some wine to alleviate the situation.

\- Some time had passed before you came back to him to explain. You weren’t sure how long you’d stayed away to calm down, but Jumin had cleared his second bottle of wine and was halfway through his third when you returned. (The man can drink.)

\- His jacket had been tossed aside, his tie loosened, first three buttons of his shirt undone and his hair was a disheveled mess when his eyes connected with yours. Even his cheeks were flushed.

\- If he looked like that, he must have been drinking quickly.

\- “Kitten.”

\- “Jumin, sweetheart, you’re drunk.”

\- You were trying to walk to where he sat in his lounge chair, only to have him stand and waver. (If Jumin fucking Han wavers after drinking, he’s wasted. Period.)

\- “I’m not drunk.” (Liar.)

\- Shaking your head, you lead him to the bedroom so you could try to explain. He was rational, so he might retain some of the information.

\- However, his drunken self was heavier than you thought as he leaned on you. Nevermind the fact that he was just rambling about everything and nothing all at once, the most coherent thing being how much he absolutely adored you.

\- Finally, after almost falling a few times, you two had made it and got him to bed.

\- “Why won’t you talk to me, my love? Have I done something that offends you?”

\- “No darling,” you sighed. “But you know how you prefer to deal with a lot of things by yourself? I’m like that too.”

\- “Ah, I see,” his arm was over his eyes as he lay back, not even bothering to undress for bed. “But do you ever want help? Has there ever been a time where you wanted to ask?”

\- “N-Not really. I’ve just always dealt with things on my own, for as long as I can remember actually. This has nothing to do with you, I promise.”

\- He gave a noncommittal hum and you thought that was the end of it, undressing to get some much-needed rest yourself. The talk would wait until morning.

\- That was until he pulled your half-naked form into bed with him, landing on the bed with a bounce.

\- “Ju-Jumin!”

\- His face was inches away from yours, the scent of Cabernet Sauvignon on his breath. Even though his face was still flushed, he managed to speak to you without slurring.

\- “It’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it, my love,” he said, the softness of his baritone voice rumbling in his chest. “But please remember I love you if things get to be more than you can bear.”

-Saeyoung/707/Luciel-

\- If Jumin Han is a pro at dealing with things on his own, then Saeyoung lives up to his name- God7.

\- No one knows more about inner problems than he does.

\- Everything he does, whether it’s for V or the Agency, or even things from his past, his bunker couldn’t even fill all the problems that goes on in his mind.

\- But you… You were the calm that broke the storm, the one who gave him reprieve from all the demons plaguing his mind.

\- And you knew he loved you. That much was obvious.

\- But there were times when you were glad the Agency was taking up his time. You had your own problems to deal with and didn’t want to get anyone involved, especially him.

\- For the most part, it worked out in your favor.

\- He would be so busy with some technical task that it was easy for you to sort out your problems at your own pace.

\- But there were also times when he made the brief step away from his tasks. He’d notice (maybe not at first, but he notices) how your brow scrunched, or the way your eyes narrowed when dealing with something.

\- You’d also rub your eyes, insisting you were fine if he ever asked.

\- But there had come a day when he completely pushed his work aside to be with you. Those days were rare, but certainly appreciated. Just not this one.

\- To this day, you don’t even remember the problem itself, all you remember is the way he kept playing with you, trying to get you to talk about it.

\- Playing was his version of prying, and he was persistent.

\- This is 707 we’re talking about, after all.

\- But if the obvious ‘Not now, Saeyoung,’ or ‘let it go’ weren’t getting through, your blatant outburst got the point across.

\- “Damn it, Saeyoung! I said knock it off! I’m handling it!”

\- This boy was phased for maybe a few minutes.

\- He remembered the way he mistreated you in the beginning (and is still beating himself up for, by the way… inner turmoils, like I said.)

\- So, he definitely got the message.

\- Without saying a word, he kissed your temple and brought you a few bags of Honey Buddha Chips with a few cans of Dr. Pepper.

\- “Whatever it is,” he said as he rubbed your arm gently. “You don’t have to tell me. I get it, but no secrets, okay? I deal enough with the Agency’s and V’s and I don’t want any from you.”

\- You nod. “I know, babe. And it’s nothing to be worried about, just personal dilemmas I need to work out on my own, okay?”

\- Even if he didn’t like your response too much, he understood, better than anybody.

\- But if it even looked like you were remotely close to breaking down, he would step in.

\- He was God7, Defender of Justice and Peace, and no one or nothing would make his angel weep. Not while he drew breath.

\- After some time, you came back to find him working on whatever the current assigned task was and started to slowly rub the tension from his shoulders, leaving a kiss on his cheek.

\- “Thanks, babe. I love you.”


End file.
